yo te esperare
by J A fredo
Summary: Tori, Yo te esperare, Nos sentaremos juntas frente al mar y de tu mano podre caminar y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor y tu mirada dice volvere y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare -Jade West.


Disclaimer: Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Yo te esperare

Era una mañana cualquiera en Hollywood Arts, los diferentes jóvenes ya se encontraban cerca de las escaleras. Cierta latina estaba guardando sus cosas en su casillero y sacando un vaso de café para su amienemiga.

-Negro con dos de azúcar, justo como te gusta- le dijo a Jade con una sonrisa y le extendió su brazo para entregarle el café.

-No esperes que te agradezca Vega- La gotica recibió el vaso y miro a la castaña directamente a sus ojos marrones.

-Oh, descuida eso hacen las "amigas" ¿no?-

-EL HECHO DE QUE ME HAYAS AYUDADO CON LA OBRA NO TE HACE MI AMIGA ¿OK?- le grito la gótica haciendo que la sonrisa de la latina se borrara -Y no quiero tu estúpido café-

-¿Pero y porq…- Tori no pudo terminar su frase ya que la pelinegra le derramo todo el café encima. La latina sabía que sería así cuando acepto ser la amante de la gotica; las cosas no iban a cambiar, Jade la seguiría tratando igual, pero esto había sobrepasado los límites, su corazón ya no soportaba la presión y en cualquier momento explotaría, comenzó a sollozar y salió corriendo hasta desaparecer en los pasillos.

-Holis Jadey!- cantó Cat alegremente mientras se acercaba a la gótica que miraba por donde Tori se había ido -¿Adonde iba Tori?-

-No lo se pero... La cagué Cat- contestó Jade con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

La latina se encontraba en el armario del conserje, sentada abrazando sus piernas y llorando amargamente, sentía sus párpados hinchados y sus manos temblorosas, lo que pasó en la mañana con Jade le afectó bastante.

-Claro- se dijo a sí misma entre sollozos -eres muy tonta Tori, ella ni siquiera te considera su amiga y tú con la esperanza de que algún día correspondería tus sentimientos, eres una tonta, una idiota enamorada de la persona equivocada- nuevamente las lágrimas salieron de forma abrupta y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

-¿Vega?- escuchó la voz de Jade y levanto su cabeza para mirarla. La gótica que estaba frente a ella tenía un rostro y una mirada llenos de preocupación...

Jade había pasado toda la mañana pensando en Tori y en lo que le había hecho. "Jadey ¿cómo pudiste? ¿No se suponía que hoy le confesarías a Tori que la amas? Pues te felicito, has hecho que las cosas se te pusieran más difíciles, ahora no sabes ni donde está, pues salió corriendo por culpa tuya. Excelente." las palabras de Cat resonaron en su cabeza haciéndola sentir aún peor.

-Estúpida Cat, estúpida Vega- murmuro para sí antes de levantarse de su asiento, ya que la campana sonó anunciando la hora del almuerzo. Ella y Cat fueron las primeras en llegar a su mesa habitual, la pelirroja la miraba extrañada.

-¿Ahora qué Cat?- preguntó la gótica fastidiada.

-¿Ya buscaste a Tori?- cuestionó Cat.

-No, aún no-

-¿Y que estás esperando? Pregúntale a Robbie, él la siguió esta mañana-

-Ha, cómo sí me import... Saphiro- Jade tomó a Robbie por el cuello y lo golpeó contra la mesa -Dime dónde está Vega, sino quieres que mis tijeras se introduzcan en un lugar que a Rex no le gustará-

-Está bien- dijo Robbie asustado -está en el armario del conserje, ahora suelt... Auch- Jade al escuchar lo que quería lanzó a Robbie en el piso, lo dejó llorando e ingresó al instituto.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a Jade?- preguntó André, sentándose a la mesa junto con Beck.

-Cosas de chicas- contestó Cat con simpleza.

Jade entró a Hollywood Arts desesperada, necesitaba encontrar a Tori y aclararle todo, al llegar a la puerta del armario del conserje se le rompió el corazón al escuchar los sollozos de su amada. Respiró profundamente y puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-Va por nosotras, Tori- dijo armándose de valor y entrando al armario. La imagen que tenía frente a ella hizo que su corazón se achicara aún más y comenzara a latir rápidamente: una Tori devastada, con la cabeza baja, abrazando sus piernas y llorando amargamente.

-¿Vega?- preguntó la gótica más con preocupación que con sorpresa. La latina levanto su cabeza y la miró.

-Jade- Tori parecía sorprendida de verla ahí -¿qué haces aquí?-

-Yo... p-pues venía a...- Jade parecía nerviosa, eso extrañó a Tori, quién la miraba fijamente a los ojos -...venía a decirte que yo...- la pelinegra se arrodilló y comenzó a acercarse a la castaña, poniendo su rostro a sólo centímetros del de ella -Yo te amo, Tori- dicho esto acortó la distancia entre ambas y juntó sus labios con los de Tori, el contacto hizo que ambas sintieran cómo sí una corriente eléctrica recorriera sus cuerpos. Tori comenzaba a elevarse poco a poco, pero el recuerdo de lo que sucedió en la mañana la hizo bajarse de la nube y dejarla caer en la cruda realidad. "Está haciéndolo por lástima" fue la conclusión que sacó de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, entonces se separó de Jade, empujándola y se levanto rápidamente

-Tori, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó la gótica extrañada, levantándose del piso también.

-¿Crees que no se porqué viniste? ¿Crees que no lo se?- Gritó Tori furiosa y llorando nuevamente.

-¿De que demonios hablas?- Jade parecía muy confundida.

-Que viniste por lástima, que esto es parte de tu jueguito, ¿o acaso esperas que me crea ese cuento de que me amas?- contestó la castaña sin mirar a Jade y acercándose a la puerta.

-Tori, yo no te mentí- Jade estaba muy molesta -estoy siendo sincera contigo, yo te amo, pero sí no me crees, de acuerdo, no me creas, pero me enfurece que pienses que esto es un juego, que lo hago por lástima, ahora ya no vale la pena ¿te quieres ir? Ok, ¡Vete a la mierda Vega! Vete, pero sí te vas, no vuelvas- la rabia consumía y cegaba a Jade, y Tori, mientras tanto abrió la puerta y se alejó caminando hasta desaparecer en la salida. Jade apenas reaccionó de lo que hizo y comenzó a llorar, sintiendo que su vida se desplomaba.

-Maldición, maldición- se decía Tori a sí misma cuando iba de camino a su casa llorando y con el alma hecha pedazos, sin embargo, al ir tan metida en sus pensamientos, no notó a un tipo que tenía detrás de ella, la tomó por la cintura y le puso un pañuelo con somnífero en su nariz, ella sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, aspiró el somnífero y cayó profundamente dormida en los brazos del sujeto, el cual subió a una camioneta azul que estaba al otro lado de la carretera y arrancó rápidamente alejándose del lugar.

Jade salió del armario del conserje con el rostro descompuesto y con todo el maquillaje corrido, llegó a su casillero y sacó sus cosas, luego de cerrarlo violentamente comenzó a caminar directo hacia el estacionamiento cuando Sinjin se atravesó en su camino.

-Hola Jade-

-LARGO SINJIN- le gritó la gótica amenazándolo con sus tijeras.

-Hey tranquila, el hecho de que terminaras con Beck te tiene cómo un tigre- Jade no lo soportó más y le cortó unos mechones de su cabello.

-Estúpido Sinjin- dijo la pelinegra antes de subirse a su auto y marcharse a su casa.

Tori's POV

Abro lentamente mis ojos y me doy cuenta que estoy en un lugar muy distinto a mi habitación y empieza a darme mucho miedo, ya que estoy atada a una silla y a mi lado hay varios objetos de tortura y estoy en ropa interior, trato de moverme pero me resulta imposible, entonces unas risas detrás de mi y eso me asusta aún más.

-Oh, la princesita despertó, ¿llamamos a la jefa?- preguntó uno de los tipos, acercándose a mi y mirándome con lujuria.

-No hace falta, ya estoy aquí- un momento... Esa voz, no... no puede ser -Tori Vega, ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿te acuerdas de mi?-

-P-Ponnie- dije nerviosa y asustada, ahora sí que me llevó el tren...

Jade's POV.

El día de ayer fue una completa locura, sólo espero encontrar a Tori y decirle que lo siento.

-¿Dónde está Tori- me preguntó Trina muy molesta alto, ¿Cómo que no sabe donde está? -Anoche no llegó a casa-

-Mira Trina, sí no lo sabes tú, que eres su hermana, mucho menos yo- le dije volteándome había mi casillero para que no viera mi cara de preocupación -seguro se quedó a dormir con Cat-.

-Yo también lo pensé y llamé a Cat, pero me dijo que no, que seguro estaba contigo- en ese momento cerré mi casillero y me voltee a verla con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de mis ojos.

-¿Donde podrá estar?- pregunté con mi voz quebrada, Trina me miró extrañada y Beck se acercó a nosotras con su pearphone en la mano. -CHICAS, vean el mensaje que Tori me envío- rápidamente le quité su celular y leí el mensaje que decía así: "Hola Beck, quisiera que le mostraras este mensaje a los chicos, lo que sucedió fue que me regalaron una beca para estudiar en Europa y la acepté, en este momento voy de camino a New York, dije a los chicos que los extrañaré, Inclusive a Jade. Sin más que decirte me despido de ti y de los chicos, bye.

XOXO, Tori"

Mi corazón no pudo soportarlo más y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, Beck y Trina se quedaron mirándome confusos, así que traté de recuperar mi compostura y pecar las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

-¿A qué hora te lo envió Beck? ¿A que hora?- pregunté desesperada y molesta.

-Anoche cómo a las 8:00pm-

-Chicos, ¿leyeron el nuevo estado de Tori en TheSlap?- preguntó André acercándose con Cat y Saphiro.

-¿QUÉ PUSO?- Preguntamos, todos al unísono, bueno yo grité.

-Puso: "Nuevo mundo, nuevas oportunidades. Estado: Viajera" ¿alguien podría explicarme que pasó?- André estaba preocupado y triste.

-Yo les explicare, vengan- Beck se llevó a los chicos y me volteé a mirar a Trina.

-¿Tus padres lo saben?- le pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-No lo se, pero ¿porque te preocupa tanto? Acaso tú... ¿la amas?- Trina me miró con sorpresa, yo asentí levemente y bajé mi cabeza -OH POR DIOS, hagamos algo, tú llámala a ella y yo llamaré a mis padres- "Si te vas no vuelvas" las palabras que le había dicho a Tori ayer resonaron en mi cabeza mientras buscaba su número, luego le di llamar esperando que me contestara, algo que no sucedió. Luego de intentarlo 5 veces más le escribí un mensaje muy largo explicándole cómo me estaba sintiendo, luego Trina llegó corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Jade, mi hermana- me dijo entre sollozos.

-¿QUÉ PASÓ? ¿QUÉ TE DIJERON TUS PADRES?-

-Ellos no sabían nada, ni de la beca, ni de que se fue- eso fue para mi cómo un balde de agua helada sobre mi vientre, tomé mis cosas y me fui a mi casa, todo esto es patético, pero la extraño mucho, espero que vuelva pronto.

General POV

Habían pasado 3 días desde la desaparición de Tori, Jade había tratado llamarla, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta. Sin embargo, ya resignada, en un último intento la volvió a llamar, espero 3 tonos y la llamada fue contestada.

-¿Tori?- preguntó la gótica con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, el cual se esfumó al escuchar una risa escalofríante del otro lado de la línea -¿Tori, eres tú?-

-OH, pero sí es la bruja del oeste: ¿Cómo estas Jade?- dijo la voz riéndose nuevamente.

-¿DONDE ESTÁ TORI?-

-Está aquí conmigo, pero Jade, sí se te ocurre llamar a la policía tu noviecita la va a pasar muy mal- luego de haber dicho esto la voz se río de nuevo y cortó la llamada. Jade estaba a punto de tirar su celular contra una pared cuando una llamada de Beck la detuvo, este le dijo que saliera de su casa, que ya habían encontrado a Tori, que no estaba muy lejos. Y sin pensarlo salió, donde los chicos le esperaban...

Tori's POV

Ponnie había tomado mi teléfono y contestó una llamada, al parecer hablaba con Jade, luego se acercó a mí y me sonrió de manera psicópata.

-Vaya Tori, tienes una novia que se preocupa mucho por ti-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Que tenías más de 15 llamadas perdidas de Jade y un mensaje todo románticamente patético que te envió hace 3 días. ¿Quieres leerlo?- yo asentí, entonces ella me empujó hacia atrás, me rompí un brazo al caer, y ahogue un grito, pero no pude evitar llorar, luego Ponnie comenzó a reír, me lanzó mi teléfono, y se retiró, no sin antes golpear mi brazo lastimado, tarde más de media hora en liberar mi brazo útil y busqué el mensaje de Jade, el cual decía así:

"Hola Tori, se que tal vez no me creíste ayer cuando te dije que te amo, pero es verdad. Lamento todo lo que pasó, ahora que te alejaste me arrepiento por no haberte confesado mi amor antes, y se que no he podido expresar bien mis sentimientos, pero te extrañare mucho, sólo quiero que me perdones. Te Amaré por siempre mi Tori.

J W"

No pude evitar llorar, si le hubiera creído nada de esto hubiera pasado, me levante al escuchar sirenas de la policía cerca, corrí a esconderme tomando mi brazo fracturado, me sentí aliviada al escuchar unas voces familiares.

-Alto ahí, policía- grito mi padre y se hizo presente un grupo de policías que detuvo a Ponnie y a sus hombres, luego me levante y observe como alguien se acercaba a mí.

General POV

-Tori- Jade corrió hacia la latina hasta tenerla frente a ella, abrazándola con cuidado por su brazo, y ambas lloraron por la emoción.

-¿Cómo pudieron encontrarme?- pregunto Tori con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Van Cleef rastreo tu celular cuando esa loca contesto mi llamada- le respondió la gótica con el mismo brillo en su mirada.

-Te creo- le dijo la latina mirándola tiernamente y acercándose más su rostro al de Jade -Te amo- termino de cerrar la distancia y beso suavemente los labios de la gótica la cual correspondió gustosa y poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Tori pegándola más a su cuerpo y la latina paso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Jade y ambas tuvieron de nuevo esa sensación: Como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera sus cuerpos y fuegos artificiales hicieran fiesta en sus estómagos.

-Yo también te amo Tori- respondió Jade con ternura luego de separarse. André, Robbie y Beck miraban sorprendidos la escena, Cat y Trina también miraban a las chicas pero con alegría, luego se dedicaron una mirada cómplice y se tomaron de la mano.

-Jade lo siento yo deb…- la latina trato de disculparse, pero Jade la callo con un beso rápido.

-No tienes que disculparte, yo fui quien tuvo la culpa- musito la gótica al oído de Tori –ahora olvidemos lo que paso y déjame saber si… ¿quieres ser mi novia…?- la castaña comenzó a llorar de la emoción y estaba a punto de responderle cuando…

-TORI- su padre la interrumpió -¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-Más o menos papa, mi brazo está roto. Pero aun así gracias por salvarme- contesto Tori dándole un ligero abrazo a su padre.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti Tori- la latina miro extrañada a su padre -recuerdo que una vez me contaste que te gustaría estudiar en el extranjero- Tori asintió -pues tu madre y yo hemos conseguido una beca para que vayas a estudiar a Inglaterra, nos mudaremos en cuanto te operen- la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada a ambas.

-Papa, per…-

-Lo siento Tori, está decidido- David trato de consolar a su hija, pero le fue imposible.

-Tori, debes ir con ellos- le dijo Jade abrazándola por la espalda y depositándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme a tu lado- le replico Tori haciendo un puchero.

-Y yo también, pero no puedes desobedecerlos- contesto Jade tomando su mano -yo esperare por ti hasta que regreses-.

-Pero no se si volveré-

-Lo harás, lo puedo ver en tu mirada, y te juro que yo te esperare aunque se pase toda mi vida, caminaremos de la mano… nos sentaremos juntas frente al mar… yo… yo…- con una lagrima en su mejilla beso suavemente los labios de la latina -yo te esperare…-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pasaron 5 años desde que Tori se mudó a Inglaterra con sus padres, se convirtió en una cantante muy famosa junto con Cat, la cual era una actriz famosa que se había casado con la hermana de la castaña y era la que la mantenía al tanto de las actividades de Jade, quien era una aclamada cantante y directora de cine. Sin embargo, en ese lapso de tiempo no recibió nada por parte de Jade, ni un mensaje ni una llamada, solo podía conformarse con los sueños que tenia por las noches con ella. Una noche de esas, Tori fue despertada abruptamente por su pearphone el cual le indicaba que recibió una llamada de Cat y se apresuro a contestar.

-Holis Tori- saludo Cat alegremente.

-Hola Cat- la latina se escuchaba somnolienta aun.

-Lamento haberte despertado, pero es urgente, es sobre Jade-

-¿Qué sucedió con ella Cat?-

-No, nada, tranquila- rio Cat -solo quiero que pongas MTV ahora y me llames cuando termine, a ver si eso te ayuda a tomar la decisión-

Tori le iba a preguntar a la pelirroja de que hablaba, pero esta le corto, bufo molesta y encendio la televisión, vio que Jade presentaría un nuevo tema junto a un chico llamado Jay Fred, titulado: yo te esperare, subio el volumen para escuchar mejor la canción que decía asi:

**JADE:**

Tori, Escucha:  
_Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma  
si te vas no queda nada que de un corazón sin  
Vida que en raíz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz  
_

_siento que la vida se me va porque no estoy contigo,  
siento que mi luna ya no está si no está tu cariño,  
_

_ni toda la vida ni toda la agua del mar podrá  
Pagar todo el amor que me enseñaste tú a sentir  
sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vueles quiero despertar,  
_

_porque lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar,  
porque solo espero que algún día puedas escapar…_

**JAY:**

_Yo te esperare,  
nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
y de tu mano podre caminar  
y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare_

**JADE:**

_se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
y tu mirada dice volvere  
y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare_

**JAY:**

_No existe quien te reemplace, solo tú me curas al instante  
y desde el día en que te fuiste no encuentro como olvidarte  
Aun no lo entiendo ¿Por qué es que tú te marchaste?  
si no encontraras a nadie que como yo pueda amarte…  
_

_Tan solo regresa que para mi eres lo más bello  
no logro analizarlo y pienso que solo es un sueño.  
Y ya no aguanto, paso horas llorando en mi cuarto  
solo quiero que entiendas porque es que yo a ti te amo tanto…  
_

_No puedo soportar que yo ya no tenga tu amor,  
no me conformo con ver tus fotos en mi buro.  
y mi corazón me pregunta donde estas  
le respondo que de viaje, que algún día tu volverás ._

_Y me abrazaras y me amaras como aquel día  
en que convertí tus tristezas en alegrías.  
aun te amo de la forma en que me amas.  
date la media vuelta y pensemos en el mañana_…

**JADE:**

_Yo te esperare,  
Nos sentaremos juntas frente al mar  
y de tu mano podre caminar  
y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
_

_sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
y tu mirada dice volvere  
y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare_

**JAY:**

_Yo te esperare hasta que pienses en regresar,  
y si muero esperándote mi alma te ira a buscar.  
pues aunque te hayas ido de mi lado sin razón  
es imposible borrar tu nombre de mi corazón.  
_

_Yo se que sientes igual porque somos almas gemelas  
aun conservo tus recuerdos, aunque hacerlo a veces duela.  
Ojala que el tiempo pueda juntarnos nuevamente  
para decirte todo lo que este hombre por ti siente…  
_

_Quisiera saber lo que haces tú en este momento.  
si supiera que estas pensando en mi me pondría contento  
lo siento si falle, pero es que tu ya no recordabas  
que fui el único que pudo hacer real tu cuento de hadas._

_Tu sabes que te amaba y que por ti daría mi vida,  
pues yo estaba presente en cada una ce tus caídas.  
me duele aceptar que amor como este no se olvidan,  
yo te esperare por todo el resto de mi vida…_

**JADE:**

_Yo te esperare,  
Nos sentaremos juntas frente al mar  
y de tu mano podre caminar  
y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
_

**JAY:**

_sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
y tu mirada dice volveré  
y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare_

**JADE:**

_Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso  
Que aunque no he vuelto a ser la misma y lo confieso  
Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te rezo  
Pero aunque soy sincera y lo prometo no me miras  
Después abres la puerta y te digo si te vas no vuelvas_

La rabia me consume y lloras  
Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma sin saberlo  
Te lo juro no lo sabía y de haberlo sabido otra suerte seria

Cuatro de septiembre, mi frase "si te vas no vuelves" me persigue  
Y siento ganas de llamarte, pero no contestas  
No entiendo porque no contestas  
Si aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue

Siete de septiembre la llamada que llegaría  
Me dicen que ahí estas, que no llame a la policía  
Luego cuelgan  
Todavía no pierdo la fe, y sé que algún día volverás  
Y pase lo que pase  


**JAY:**

_Yo te esperare  
Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
Y de tu mano podre caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare_

_Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volveré  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare_

**JADE:**

_Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
Y de tu mano podre caminar_

**JAY:**

_Te esperare siempre_…

_Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volveré_…

**JADE & JAY:**

_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare_

_Uoooh oooh _

_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
ooooh eehhh_

_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare_

La latina no paraba de llorar, con esa canción se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, y la principal era solamente una: Jade aun la amaba y estaba esperando por ella. Apago su televisor, tomo su pearphone y marco el número de Cat

-Holis de nuevo- Cat estaba muy alegre.

-Cat, ya tome una decisión- dijo segura la latina.

-¿y bien?- pregunto la pelirroja emocionada.

-Cat, creo que.. es hora de… volver- respondió Tori con una enorme sonrisa.

-Yay- grito Cat -entonces nos vemos mañana… bye- Cat corto la llamada y la latina quedo con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Si, Cat- dijo la latina levantándose de su cama para sacar sus maletas y empacar sus cosas -va por nosotras, Jade, te amo-

**FIN…?**

Nota del autor: Hola! ¿Como están? Se que me he tardado en actualizar mi otro fic, pero el dia de hoy vengo a dejarles este pequeño one shot que fue hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes : ) dedicado a mi gran amiga Andy Pain, Feliz cumpleaños adelantado. ¿Les gusto? O no. ¿quieren continuación? Déjenmelo saber en un review, sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir adelante. Pues sin mas que decir nos leemos en otro momento…

J A over!


End file.
